Primordial Fire Manipulation
The power to control the primal flame. Variation of Primordial Element Manipulation. Advanced variation of Fire Manipulation. Also Called *Advanced Fire Manipulation *The Alpha Flame *The Beginning Flame *Origin Fire Manipulation *Phlogiston Manipulation *Primal Flame Manipulation *Primeval Flame Manipulation *Primeval Pyromancy *The Primordial Flame Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate fire of an ancient primordial nature. As opposed to regular Fire Manipulation, users of this power are deities, avatars, or living embodiment of fire. As such, they can cause natural fire effects such as wildfires and fire tornadoes to manifest. In many cases users of this power will be able to override other forms of Fire Manipulation as fire is the domain of the user. Applications *Disaster Manipulation **Drought Creation **Eruption Inducement **Firestorm Creation **Fire Rain Generation *Fire Manipulation **Conceptual Fire Manipulation **Eternal Flame Manipulation **Esoteric Flame Manipulation *Life Fire Manipulation *Primordial Fire Generation *Pyric Spectrum Manipulation *Volcanic Fields Manipulation *Ultimate Burning Associations *Chaos Manipulation *Conceptual Element Manipulation *Cosmic Manipulation *Fire Embodiment *Primordial Entity Physiology *Primordial Element Manipulation *Primordial Force Manipulation Limitations *Because of the fire's ancient and primal nature, control over it may be incredibly difficult and can be a danger to the user. Known Users *Agni (Hinduism) *Din (Legend of Zelda series) *Phoenix Force (Marvel Comics) *Surtr (Norse Mythology) *Witch of Izalith (Dark Souls) *Daughters of Chaos (Dark Souls) *Lords of Cinder (Dark Souls) *Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) *Elesis (Elsword); as Flame Lord *Fourth Generation Pyrokinetics (Fire Force) **Shinra Kusakabe **Sho Kusakabe **Haumea **Hitohashira-me **Inca Kasugatani **Nataku Son **Sumire **Woman in Black Known Objects *The First Flame (Dark Souls) *The Flame Imperishable (The Lord of the Rings) *The Flame of Prometheus (Once Upon A Time) *Adolla Burst (Fire Force) Known Locations *Muspelheim (Norse Mythology) Gallery Muspelheim.jpg|Musplheim (Norse Mythology), primordial realm of fire and one of the two realms that lead to the creation of all of existence. Surtr Norse Mythology BW.jpg|Surtr (Norse Mythology), fire giant ruler of Muspelheim. Daughters fo Chaos Dark Souls.jpg|With the help of her Daughters of Chaos (Dark Souls), they and the Witch of Izalith weaved powerful fire-storms in their war against the Ancient Dragons. Gwyn Lord of Cinder.jpg|As a lord of Cinder, Gwyn (Dark Souls) is able to weild the First Flame as a weapon. Aldrich Saint of the Deep Dark Souls.png|As a Lord of Cinder, Aldrich (Dark Souls) was bestowed the power of fire by the First Flame. Abyss Watchers Dark Souls III.png|As a Lord of Cinder, the Abyss Watchers (Dark Souls) were bestowed the power of fire by the First Flame. Yhorm the Giant Dark Souls III.png|As a Lord of Cinder, Yhorm (Dark Souls) was bestowed the power of fire by the First Flame. Flame of Prometheus OUAT.png|The Flame of Prometheus (Once Upon a Time) was a part of the first fire that Prometheus gave to man, its fire the only kind of flame that could meld the metal of the Holy Grail. Cu Chulainn H.png|Cu Chulainn (Valkyrie Crusade) the incalculably powerful goddess of fire. File:Agni god of fire.jpg|Agni (Hinduism) Portrait - Flame Lord Alternate.png|As Flame Lord, Elesis (Elsword) becomes the incarnation of fire itself, allowing her to control even primordial flames. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Primordial Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Destruction Category:Rare power